


To find a home

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-BBT, this is the one where they do the falling in love thing you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Judai visits Johan for the first time in a very long time, in order to return the Rainbow Dragon card after Paradox stole it. He ends up staying with Johan for longer than he'd anticipated, and the relationship between the two grows closer than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Look who's back with another fic!  
> As always, I am a fairly inexperienced writer, so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated!

It hadn’t been difficult for Judai to find out where Johan lived nowadays - the Scandinavian duelist was an international star in the Pro-Dueling world, after all. With a few short searches on the web, Judai had found that his best friend (whom, admittedly, he hadn’t talked properly to in like at least a year) lived in an apartment in some coastal town in Sweden. Which is why Judai was currently standing outside some apartment building, hand hovering over the doorbell connected to the apartment labelled _J. Andersson_.

Judai took a deep breath. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Johan again. Sure, they’d texted each other occasionally over the past year - the last text from Johan being a panicked ‘ _JUDAI SOME GUY STOLE RAINBOW DRAGON_ ’ that he hadn’t been able to reply to because he’d been busy being chased down by said dragon - but the last real conversation they’d had was… probably before he’d left Duel Academia. Which was way too long ago.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Judai let his hand lower onto the button and-

“Judai?!”

The bright and clear voice that Judai knew so well had come from behind him, and Judai quickly spun around to face it. A few metres away from him stood Johan, surprise and joy etched into his face and Ruby Carbuncle present on his shoulder as usual. The duelist was holding a shopping bag of some sort, but he quickly dropped it as he rushed forward to greet Judai. To Judai’s surprise, Johan grabbed hold of him and pulled him in for a tight hug. As Johan embraced Judai, Winged Kuriboh decided it was a good time to come out and greet Ruby, hovering excitedly around the other spirit.

“It’s been way too long,” said Johan mere centimeters away from Judai’s ear, before letting go of him and stepping back, “So uh. What brings you here? Did you get my text?”

Judai nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out the Rainbow Dragon card.

“Here it is. Safe and sound,” he said as he handed it over to Johan, whose face immediately lit up. Ruby, too, jumped over to look at the card.

“Thank you!” said Johan and put the card back where it belonged in his deck, “I knew I could count on you, Judai.”

Judai met Johan’s excited gaze, but then quickly averted his eyes toward the ground.

“Well, now that that’s done I guess I should get out of your way,” said Judai, “I wouldn’t want to bother you more than necessary.”

“What? Judai, why do you think you being here would bother me?” asked Johan, “It’s been so long since we last hung out, can’t you stay here for a bit? At least for the night?”

“You… you want me to stay?” asked Judai. Johan nodded, and walked over to the door.

“My apartment is on the second floor,” he said as he punched in the passcode to unlock the door, “You go on ahead while I get my bag.”

“No, no,” said Judai, rushing over to get the (surprisingly heavy) dropped shopping bag and picking it up, “I'll carry this, it's the least I can do!”

“Suit yourself,” said Johan and shrugged, holding the door open as Judai walked in.

Johan then proceeded to lead the way up the stairs (“There's usually an elevator,” he'd explained, “But it's out of order right now.”) and to his apartment. He unlocked the door, allowing Judai to step inside first.

“Welcome to my place,” Johan said as he too stepped into the apartment, stepping out of his shoes and closing the door behind him. Judai, too, stepped out of his shoes and putting down both his and Johan’s bags on the floor, not really sure where he should put them.

The moment Judai's bag hit the floor, it fell over and Pharaoh climbed out. Johan raised his eyebrow at the sight of the cat, but didn't worry about it too much.

As Pharaoh waltzed down the hallway to explore this new place, Judai looked questioningly at Johan.

“Are you sure I can stay here?” he asked.

“Judai, of course you can,” said Johan with worry starting to slip into his voice, “You're my best friend. I'm always happy to see you. Why wouldn't I want you to stay?”

As he spoke, Johan stepped closer to Judai, who had once again directed his gaze toward a very interesting smudge on his left shoe.

“I just… I thought you'd be upset with me. Because it's been so long, and because I've barely been talking to you,” mumbled Judai.

Johan frowned and put his hands on Judai's shoulders.

“Judai, look at me,” he said, “Yes. I have been a bit sad that we haven't talked in a while, but because of that I am even more happy that you're here now. I would never refuse an opportunity to spend time with you, Judai.”

Judai looked up and met Johan’s intense but kind gaze. The corners of his mouth lifted in a wide grin. Johan forgave him. That was more than he'd ever hoped for.

“Thank you,” he said, stepping back and walking past Johan down the hallway. “Now, where do you keep the food in this place? I'm starving.”

Johan, too, smiled widely. In this instant, to both of them, everything felt like it was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Judai ended up staying for a night at Johan’s apartment. And then another. And then another. And before he knew it, he’d essentially unofficially moved in, the air mattress on the floor of Johan’s room having become a permanent fixture. In order to not feel bad for taking so much advantage of Johan’s kindness, Judai started helping out with cleaning and washing dishes and a whole bunch of other household things. Once he’d realized that most Swedes were at least semi-fluent in English, he’d even started helping out with buying groceries and other things. Nobody really questioned the cute japanese kid that had appeared out of nowhere and just moved in with Johan - lots of people had long-time foreign visitors, after all.

Some day, they’d have to deal with all the papers and official stuff and the fact that Judai didn’t even have a passport and thus wasn’t technically allowed to be in the country at all, but for now they were content just to live as they were. Judai had been happy while travelling, but as he soon noticed, he was even happier when he was with Johan.

This is how it came to be that one evening, the two were sitting in front of the television, watching some quiz show themed around trains. Johan still hadn’t figured out how to get the television to display subtitles in English, so instead Judai had to rely on Johan’s narrations to know what the people were talking about. Neither of them were really all that interested in the show, but it was something to do.

Eventually though, the show came to an end, and as the credits started rolling Judai leaned back further on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

“Johan?” he said, frowning slightly, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, what is it?” asked Johan, “Was there some part of the show you didn’t get? I can try to explain it again.”

“No, that’s not it,” he said while keeping his gaze fixed on the base of a ceiling lamp, “This is something… something serious.”

“Oh,” said Johan somberly and shifted so as to get a bit closer to Judai. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Judai. “I’m listening.”

“It’s just,” began Judai, “I’ve been staying here for a while, and we’ve been doing everything together, and to be honest I’ve been happier here than I’ve been since. Well. Since the time we met. And I’ve been wondering, well, what are we? What… what am I to you?”  
Judai looked down and met Johan’s gaze, and Johan in turn furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What do you mean, what are we?” he asked, “I’m not sure I’m following.”

“Well,” said Judai as his cheeks started turning slightly red, “What I’m trying to say is… I’ve been thinking, and I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am when I’m with you. At least not in this lifetime. And. And I think that’s because I, well.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I like you,” he said, “I really, really like you. As in, the _like_ like way. And I think I have for a really long time.”

Johan’s eyes widened and he backed up in surprise.

“Judai, why…” he began, but he was interrupted.

“I’m sorry,” said Judai, “I shouldn’t have said anything. I know you don’t feel that way about me.”

“Judai, no!” burst Johan, grabbing hold of Judai’s left hand with both of his own. “Listen to me. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how you would react, plus I thought later on that maybe- maybe you only loved _them_ , but... I like you too. In the _like_ like way. I always have, since the day we met.”

Judai opened his eyes again, locking his gaze with Johan’s.

“ _He’s telling the truth, Judai,_ ” came a voice from behind Johan, and both Judai and Johan turned to face it. The voice was that of Sapphire Pegasus, and all the other Crystal Beasts were also gathered behind him. Behind Judai, the spirits of his own monsters had also all come out. Well, all but one. But Judai understood why Yubel didn’t feel like appearing right now - they may have gotten over their jealousy of Johan but the Crystal Beasts sure as hell didn’t trust them yet.

“ _We’ve all known the two of you were going to end up like this eventually. What with the way you’ve been acting around each other it was inevitable,_ ” said Aqua Dolphin, and all spirits present nodded in agreement - including Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh. Both Judai and Johan flushed redder than tomatoes at the comment, but they didn’t move apart or stop holding hands.

“ _Oh my, It seems like the lovebirds are getting a little embarrassed,_ ” teased Amethyst Cat, and both Ruby and Winged Kuriboh let out noises that sounded suspiciously like giggles.

“Guyyyys,” whined Judai, turning his head to try and avoid the gazes of the duel spirits surrounding him and Johan. With a few chuckles and small smiles, the spirits understood his message and one by one returned back into their cards.

Judai and Johan didn't move from their position on the couch, faces still red and hands tightly holding onto each other. The two were content to just sit there for a while, moving neither closer nor further. Until Judai broke the silence.

“So,” he said, “If I like you, and you like me… Does that make us, you know,”

“Boyfriends?” finished Johan, “If you want us to be. I think- no, I know I want us to.”

“Well then, that's settled now I guess,“ said Judai.

Johan hesitantly let go of Judai's hand and shifted his body so as to get closer to his new boyfriend. He then leaned forward, letting his forehead touch Judai’s.

“Judai,” he said, “As your new boyfriend, is it okay if I kiss you?”

Judai’s eyes widened, and he was too surprised to give a verbal response, but he gave a small nod. Johan grinned, tilting his face a bit, and then softly pressing his lips to Judai’s.

The kiss was short, a brief and chaste gesture, but it was better than anything Judai had experienced in his life so far. In that moment, Judai felt like the luckiest person in the world.

“Johan,” he said, love filling his eyes, “I love you.”

Johan smiled at him, his gaze mirroring Judai’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
